I'll Be Drunk Again
by skygemsx
Summary: Four times Skye was drunk and the one time she was not. Multi chapter one-shots Skimmons.
1. First

**A/N: Hello you guys! This is my new Skimmons multichapter one shot. This will be like the four times Skye was drunk and the one time she was not. So this chapter is the first time. Well if you guys love it please review so I will continue. Okay? Much love! xoxo Ooh, and also, I put a reference to PLL here, especially for Spemily shippers :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Agent of Shield. I am only borrowing the characters. **

It was the first time the whole team had a night out in Ibiza. May and Coulson went somewhere 'classified' but the rest of them knew it was a lie. So Ward, Fitz, Simmons and Skye decided to go to a night club, relieving their stress. The club was located downtown; it was called 'Rogue Area'. Yep, the name itself described what's inside. The four of them went inside and loud music was blaring everywhere, people dancing like there's no tomorrow, booze everywhere. Skye and Ward decided to save a place for the four of them and ordered vodka soda for Skye and cold beer for Ward. Fitz was trying to hit on a girl he just saw and Simmons went to the restroom. Not long after, Fitz joined the two of them on the table, obviously, his effort failed. However, Simmons had not come back from the restroom, and it started to make Skye worry.

"Hey guys, I 'm gonna check on Simmons okay?" Skye said as she stood up.

"Okay, make sure you brought her back, alright? We still have a long night ahead of us, lad! " Fitz replied in a very thick Scottish accent. Well, this is one of the proofs that Fitz was starting to get drunk, the thick accent, and it will soon moves to phase two, the babbling about monkeys. Skye does not now what is it between Fitz and monkey. Whereas, Ward just nodded toward her.

Skye walked through the sea of endless people, this club was crazy. She spent 10 minutes only to find the restroom, no wonder it took Jemma so long. Skye had always thought of Simmons as Jemma inside her head, and she does not know why, but every time she was with the other she can't bring herself to call Jemma, 'Jemma'. Skye wandered through the crowd as she saw the long line on the rest room and something caught her attention. It was Jemma smiling, at a guy. Yes, a guy, and she looks so overly happy. As long as Skye knows Jemma, she did not have any guy best friend except Fitz, so it only meant one thing. That guy was flirting with Jemma and Jemma flirted back. And there the feelings came, feelings Skye never felt, like she was ready to rip out that guy flawless face. She was starting to hate everything about that guy, his perfect smile that looked evil, his height that was too tall for Jemma, his hands that touched Jemma's shoulder or arms once in a while. She wanted to slash that arm off with a katana. But what's worse is Jemma's reaction, she seems happy and she enjoyed her time with that guy. What the hell is wrong with her?

"Simmons," Skye called out to Jemma.

"Oh, Skye! Is something wrong?" Jemma asked.

 _"Wrong? Aside from that guy trying to get in to your pants?"._ "Uh, no. Nothing's wrong, the guys were just worrying about you, so I thought I would go and check, but I see now that you are occupied sooo I am gonna go back," Skye answered then turned around fastly and went back to the boys.

"Don't go, just give me some more time! Wait for me!" Jemma shouted. Skye gave her a thumbs up to answer her. Jemma then hugged the guy as she said her goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but I need to go back to my friends, it was so nice meeting you here, I never imagine that out all of the places we meet here," Jemma chuckles.

"Don't be so exaggerating Jemmy! Just because you're not living in England anymore, you don't need to be surprise that you met your cousin in place other than family reunion! You started to sound like Aunt Augusta if you keep acting like that," Alex ruffled Jemma's hair as he pulled out of the hug.

If looks could kill, Alex will be a member of the afterlife soon. Skye's eyes were piercing right out to the exchange between Jemma and Alex. Her fist clenched, and her jaws tightened, her surroundings started to feel hot and she wanted to just explode and snap at everybody.

"Ugh, by the way Jemmy, that your friend over there?" Alex subtly pointed at Skye using his head.

"Yes, she's my colleague, what's wrong?" Jemma asked Alex.

"She is definitely stabbing me with her piercing glare," Alex explained, "is she your 'playmate'?"

"Bloody hell Alex, s-she is n-not!" Jemma blushed as she heard what Alex said.

"Well, she is definitely jealous Jemma. I know you like her too, and don't act like I don't know you. Out of all the brilliance and talents you have inside your head, lying is still not one of them," Alex shaked his head as he sipped his margarita.

"Oh, bollocks!" Jemma rolled her eyes as she started walking toward Skye.

Then all of a sudden Alex grabbed her arm and planted a kiss on her cheek as he whispered, "That, is to check whether my hypothesis about her is correct or not, I am a hundred- no, two hundred- percent sure that she fancies you!"

Jemma then said, "I guaranteed that experiment of yours will fail," and she turned back and walk away.

"You'll thank me later!" Alex shouted out as he laughed.

Jemma just chuckled at his cousin's ridiculous theory and little 'experiment' before. There is no way in the world Skye is her girlfriend. She wanted to, but she knows it is impossible. Skye has been a dream of her since Skye set her feet on the Bus. Jemma never find bad girl shenanigans with Skye more intriguing than sorting her experiments file alphabetically. Skye's smile and laughter are her drugs, and Jemma was addicted to it. When she turned back and expected to see Skye's smile, Skye was not there. Weird, Skye was just there before and she told her to wait. Jemma then continued to walk over to the boys, and Skye was already sitting back at the seats, gulping her vodka soda.

 _"Is it, by any chance, what Alex said before was true?"_ Jemma thinks to herself.

Jemma walked over to her friends and sat beside Skye, "Hey, there. I thought you would wait for me,"

"I don't want to interrupt your business there, so I might as well be gone," Skye shrugged her shoulder as she chugged her drinks from her glass.

"No, Skye it was nothing, he's just a guy I knew," Jemma answered, looking at Skye.

"Pfft. You wouldn't be that close to a guy you 'just knew'," Skye said with air quotations. "It's okay Jemma if you like him, he's cute, go on, have fun," Skye nudged Jemma.

"I don't Skye, he's my-" Jemma replied but got cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Alex! I thought you said you were going home?"

"I was about to, but I decide why not dance first with the prettiest girl on the club before doing so?" Alex offered his hand as he winked at Jemma.

Skye rolled her eyes as she diverted her gaze from Jemma. Ward was raising his eyebrows toward Skye and offered her his drink. Fitz on the other side was starting to babble about monkeys and how great it will be if Coulson granted his request on taking a monkey aboard. Skye started to smile at Fitz's behavior then she realized that Jemma was gone. She was on the dance floor with that annoying guy. Skye hated it so much, what does she need to do to get Jemma's attention? She had flirted a lot with Jemma, but of course, Jemma did not take it seriously. What should she do then? Asking Fitz right now is not the very best option, and Ward is also not a really good option right now, because he is starting to sing the 'Star Spangled Banner'. Skye knows who she should ask advice to: her favorite friend through all time, alcohol.

"I'm gonna get a drink okay you guys, don't do anything crazy while I'm not here," Skye said toward Ward and Fitz. The both of them just nodded and continue with their own 'drunken activities'.

Skye walked to the bar and ordered, "Give me your strongest drink you have here," as she sat on the stool.

"Rough day, huh?" the bartender asked her as she mixed the drinks.

"Nah, kind off rough night," Skye replied as she watched Jemma danced with the guy. She sure had a lot of fun, Skye never saw Jemma smiled and laughed to a guy she just knew as much as that.

"Here ya go," the bartender handed Skye the drink.

"Thankyou," Skye finished the drink in one shot, "Wow. This is quite strong, well it's working to take my mind off of things, give me some more," Skye slid the empty glass toward the bartender.

"Easy there, is that your girlfriend over there?" the bartender asked as she pointed toward Jemma.

"No, she is not," Skye answered, "but I wish she is" she muttered under her breath.

"Ooh, sorry, but you seem so protective toward her," the bartender smiled and handed over another drink to Skye.

"Well she's my best friend, so…" Skye trailed off in her explanation.

"You should tell her you know," the bartender told her.

"What? How?" Skye were agape and also her visions are starting to blur.

"I've seen the way you looked at her, if she was not your girlfriend, you want her to be, am I correct?" the bartender said.

"I don't know, it's just weird, I've never felt this happy and safe with a person," Skye admitted her thoughts toward the bartender.

"Just tell her, it will be her loss if she doesn't feel the same way," the bartender said as she smiled toward Skye.

Skye felt the club spinning more and more and her heartbeats matched to the bass of the loud music, her surroundings started to blur and her eyes were starting to close. "Oh, no I can't, not now, she obviously had a crush on that annoying guy," Skye drowsily answered.

"Hey, it's worth a try, what if she does not like the guy? But if it really does not work out well, I can take her place anytime," the bartender gave Skye her number in a piece of paper.

"Oh my god, do you hit on your pathetic customers all the time?" Skye chuckled.

"No, just the gorgeous one," the bartender winked, "I'm just kidding, I just wanna talk with you, because I think we might be in the same hopeless position, mooning over our best friend which we don't have any idea of what they're feeling," she laughed.

"Wow, that's why you realized my problem. Well, it would be great talking with you, sober, because right now my mind is everywhere. I'm starting to see birds, rainbows and butterflies," Skye babbled.

"Sure, just give me a ring, by the way, my name is Emily," the bartender offered her hand for Skye to shake.

"Skye, nice to be served by you, Emily," instead of shaking Emily's hand, Skye put her empty glass on Emily's hand. She is real drunk now. "Eh, I am supposed to shake your hand now, sorry," Skye reaches for Emily's hand then everything went dark.

"Skye, Skye, can you hear me? Wake up, Skye!" Skye felt a gentle shook toward her body.

"Jemma, look at you, gorgeous as ever, such a pleasure to meet you in this club!" Skye used an English accent as she spoke to Jemma.

"Oh god, you're drunk Skye, and that accent, ugh awful" Jemma said as she scrunched her nose, "Let's go back to the hotel Skye," Jemma took Skye's hand.

"Well, well, well, look who's into bad girl shenanigans now? Asking me to come together to a hotel," Skye laughed as she played with Jemma's hair.

Jemma blushed but stopped Skye's hand, "Skye, come on. Let's go back, you will regret this tomorrow morning," Jemma said as she hold Skye's hand.

After twenty minutes or so, Jemma succeeded on dragging all three of her silly friends back to the hotel. She left the two boys in a room and let them take care of themselves and she brought Skye to another room. Skye was now dozed off, her face peaceful as she drooled a little. She was so adorable and beautiful; Jemma wished that Skye can be hers. But it is impossible, for her cousin's try to test whether Skye had feelings for her didn't work. Obviously, Skye did not have any feelings toward her.

"Skye, wake up. You need to change into your pajamas," Jemma wake Skye up.

"Nuh, I don't want to," Skye opened her eyes a little, "you're so beautiful Jemma," she added.

Jemma blushed again, but she was reminded that Skye was drunk, it was not real, she was in a state where she can't think clearly because the alcohol was running through her blood vessel, making the blood that was pumped to her brains could not work effectively, resulting in drunkenness.

"Come on Skye, you don't want to sleep with clothes that smell like cigarettes and sweat right?" Jemma asked Skye.

"Just stop taking care of me Jemma; just be with that tall guy from the club!" Skye suddenly snapped at her.

"Skye, you are not speaking rationally right now so please, let me just change you into your PJs and you can have a good night rest," Jemma urged Skye.

"I don't like him Jemma. I don't like him touching you. I don't like him dancing with you. I don't like it when you laughed at something he said. I don't like it when you smiled at him," Skye uttered her feelings in simple sentences.

"God, you were jealous?" Jemma said in amazement, not believing what Skye had just said.

What Jemma heard next was a little snore and Skye was already sleeping again. Jemma could not stop thinking about what Skye said. But she knows Skye is drunk, she knows that it can't be real.

"I just hope that one day you said it when you were sober, Skye," Jemma said as she stroked Skye's hair.

 **Okayyy, so what do you guys think? Please review! :)**


	2. Second

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is kinda angsty, and it had some flashback and also scenes inside Skye's head. I hope you guys understand it, lol. Thankyou for the favs and the reviews. I'm gonna reply the reviews here:**

 ** _haytsun_** **: Yes, Skimmons is always so cute! But I doubt you won't say so after reading this chapter, it's kinda depressing. Thankyou for being a lovely reader, it seems you were a faithful reader of all of my fics. *big hug***

 ** _Spitfire303_** **: Thankyou for telling me about the error formatting of the fics, and be able to read through it even before I changes the format. I really appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter! :) xoxo**

 ** _pantonem_** **: Yes, thankyou for telling me. It seems was error back then, I've re-post the first chapter, I hope it doesn't posted weirdly anymore. Hope you like this chapter!**

 ** _dahliadaria_** **: Ah, thankyou buddy! lol you've always been a great reader of my fic. xoxo**

 **And also I am sorry for the inconvenience on the previous chapter because it posted on a weird, error format, hope you guys will read it if you haven't. Thank you guys so much, read and reviews okay? ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own AoS. Just borrowing characters here.**

Second time Skye was drunk, Jemma was not there with her. Jemma was examining the samples of her experiment, trying to figure out what's wrong with the DNA sequence of the samples. Suddenly she heard a loud thud from the outside but she decided to ignore it, as she went back into studying the samples, she heard the thud again. When she looked back, she saw Trip knocking the glass door while carrying Skye, putting him in his shoulders. Jemma can't quite made out what Trip was saying, and she saw Skye hitting Trip's back. _What on earth is happening?_ Jemma thought to herself. She put her goggles away and hit the lab's door button, as the door opened she heard Skye's scream, so she rushed fastly to Trip.

"What happened?" she asked Trip.

"I never wanna take this girl out to a bar again, nope, not anymore," Trip said as he tried to keep Skye on his shoulder, preventing her from hitting him anywhere but his back.

"Do you get her drunk, Trip?" Jemma asked sternly.

"Oh, hell no, she was the one who begged me to drink with her, said something about the mission earlier, then when she starts to get drunk she asks for you so I brought her here," Trip replied.

Skye was throwing a fit, shouting gibberish at Trip and then she stopped. Trip raised his eyebrows at Jemma.

"Simmons, is that you? Come on, join us for a drink," Skye speaks calmly.

"Hey there, Skye, I'm afraid you're on the Bus now, but come on let's get a drink," Jemma played along with Skye.

"Trip! Get me down now! I want to see Jemma's face!" Skye shouted at Trip.

"Hell no, girl! You were trying to strangle me when I put you down, not gonna make the same mistake again," Trip rejected.

"TRIP GET ME DOWN! OR ELSE I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK!" Skye screamed as she hit Trip's back again and again.

 _"What the hell?"_ Trip mouthed to Jemma.

 _"Just play along, get her down,"_ Jemma mouthed back to Trip.

"Hey,hey,okay, I'm putting you down alright? Just, be cool, when I put you down, okay?" Trip said as he put Skye down.

Skye tumbled and steadied herself to stand up straight, then she flashed her smile at Jemma, "Hello there, my beautiful biochemist,".

Jemma blushed at Skye's remark, "Let's go get you to bed Skye," Jemma said then told Trip to leave them because it looked like Skye was attacking Trip but not her.

"I gotta tell you girl, you need something stronger than the alcohol inside her to keep her calm, a sedative maybe," Trip whispered to Jemma.

"Well, no need sedative, I can handle her," Jemma whispered back, "thankyou by the way, for bringing her to me," then Jemma said good night to Trip.

"No big deal, anytime for you girl," Trip answered and leaved Jemma and Skye.

When Jemma turned around toward Skye, the girl was leaning toward the wall and fell asleep. Skye was so adorable like this and her mouth open slightly; she looked like an exhausted little girl from a long day at school. Jemma did not understand why Skye get this drunk, as far as she know, Skye is not a lightweight and she barely get wasted like this. However she remembered, Skye had once get drunk like this, and it was the time when she mistaken Alex for a guy hitting on her. And on that night, Skye had told her that she was jealous of her and Alex, Skye was really messed up that night and Jemma just let her to sleep because she didn't want to take any advantage of her. Jemma will not take advantage of her again tonight.

"Come on Skye, let's get you to bed," Jemma holds Skye's hand as she led her walking to Skye's pod.

Skye opened her eyes, "I don't want to," she pouted like a little kid.

"Oh, let's go, Skye, you are drunk right now," Jemma said.

After assuring Skye that bed was the best solution for her right now, Skye followed her and mumbled to herself.

"You stay right here, okay, I'm gonna get you some clothes to change into," Jemma walked to Skye's dresser.

"Jemma, why is the room spinning?" Skye spoke.

"Just sit down Skye, you're drunk," Jemma chuckles then turned back to Skye.

Skye's face looked confused but when she saw Jemma, she smiled brightly. She stands up as Jemma handed her clothes. Skye then lost her balance and tumbled toward Jemma, she was caught by surprise and fall toward Skye's bed. " _Oh thank, God it's the bed, not the floor,"_ Jemma thought to herself. In a split second, Skye was on top of her, their faces were inches apart. Skye was looking straight at her eyes, hazel eyes and brown eyes met each other. In that moment Jemma's insides were filled with warmth, and her body was paralyzed, her mind was stuck. Skye's take Jemma's hair and tucked it behind Jemma's ear, smiling warmly at Jemma. Jemma wanted to close the gap between them, but she was brought back to reality when she smells the alcohol from Skye's breath. Skye was wasted and it was so rude of her to take advantage of Skye when she was drunk.

"It seems that I fall for you, Jemma Simmons," Skye said sincerely, Jemma could almost believe that Skye was sober, but Skye's breath didn't say so.

"Skye, it's late, you should changes your clothes," Jemma turned Skye's body to the side so she can stand up.

Skye then started to strip out of her clothes in front of Jemma, and Jemma started to feel her cheeks hot but she can't bring herself to look away. Skye was now only in her bra and underwear, Jemma tossed Skye's boxer toward her. Jemma was flushed by now, and Skye doesn't even realized that Jemma was watching her. So Jemma started to walk out of Skye's pod but she stopped when she heard Skye's voice calling her name.

"Jemma, wait. Stay with me?" Skye's voice echoes inside the pod.

Jemma walked back to Skye's bed as she tucked Skye on her bed.

Skye face was serious and sad when she looked up at her, and how Jemma just wanted to hold her.

"Tell me what's wrong Skye, I know that you don't usually got drunk like this," Jemma said as she stroked Skye's hair.

"I was afraid Jems, I was so scared, too scared" Skye said, whimpering.

"Oh darling, what were you afraid of?" Jemma answered Skye as she held Skye's hand.

"Telling you then losing you, I never had someone like you, and I know in the end people will leave," Skye smiled sadly.

"Tell me what? You will not lose me Skye, no matter what, I will always be here," Jemma reassured Skye, squeezing Skye's hand.

"I…" Skye stopped.

"You what, Skye?" Jemma asked patiently.

"I love you," Skye whispered, the words barely came out of her mouth.

It took some time for Jemma to process what Skye's just said. Just what in the world happened on the mission that made Skye said those words? It was not like Jemma was not happy, but something bad happened there, she felt it, Skye was shaken up and she coped with alcohol. She was happy that Skye said those words to her, because all this time Jemma thought it was a one-sided love, but she must still reminded herself that Skye was not in her right mind right now. Maybe, tomorrow she will asked Skye what happened, but as of right now she didn't want to get her hopes up on believing what Skye said was all true.

"Get some sleep Skye, good night." Jemma answered Skye as she walked out of the pod.

Jemma sighed, "Why do you keep saying things like this to me when you were drunk Skye?" then she walked to her pod, hoping that tomorrow Skye will sober up and can told her what happened on the mission.

 ** _What happened on Skye's mission…_**

Skye entered the abandoned warehouse, gripping her guns tighter. She needed to come in first alone, because the target was unstable so the more the people that came, the more damage the target can caused. The warehouse was dark, as Skye walked further inside, she saw the target, curled up on the corner of the room, illuminated only by red light. The red light was coming out from her hands, specifically speaking. It looks like fire and suddenly it died as the target sensed there was someone else beside her inside the warehouse.

"Who's there?" it was a woman's voice speaking, the target was a woman.

"Hey, I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D, we can help you," Skye spoke calmly as she approached the woman.

"Show yourself, are you armed?" the woman questioned Skye sounding insecure.

"No, I am not," Skye answered as she put her gun back in the holster "I am gonna show myself okay?"

Skye stepped out of her hiding place and walked to the red light that was now glowing all over the target again. The woman was beautiful, but her eyes were sad, she looked like she hasn't got much sleep.

"Are you okay?" Skye asked the woman.

"I don't know, I don't want this, my family thinks I am a devil," the woman replied as the red light grew brighter each time she spoke.

"You will be okay if you come with us, my name is Skye by the way," Skye smiled as she held her hand toward the woman.

The woman didn't shake Skye's hand, instead she stared at Skye and the red light was approaching Skye like a snake.

"Don't you understand that I can't be okay?" the woman's voice started to rise.

"You can, we can help you, we understand what you've been feeling and what you had to get through," Skye tried to calm the woman down.

"Well, if you say so, let's go," the woman replied stretching her hand toward Skye's.

"W-what are you doing?!" Skye panicked as the red light start to move toward her.

"Giving you a taste of what I've been feeling!" the red lights shine brighter, circling Skye's head.

"You don't have to do this! We know that deep inside you don't want this, so let us help!" Skye said. Just then, she felt excruciating pain on her head and everything went black.

 _-Skye opened her eyes, her hands were tied back to a pole and she felt dizzy. As she scanned the room, she saw Jemma tied to a chair, her cheeks were bruised, and blood flows out of her mouth._

 _"Jemma!" Skye shouted. Jemma looked at Skye, her eyes full of fear and tears were flowing down her eyes._

 _"Skye, please, help me!" Jemma begged._

 _Skye struggled out, trying to free her hand from the rope, but it seems that her body is paralyzed. Skye can't move her body at all, she just can hear Jemma's shout and look at how bad Jemma was hurt. She didn't deserve this, Jemma was not even a field agent, so why the hell did she end up here?_

 _Then out of nowhere, a hooded figure came in to the room, bringing a stick. Then the figure started beating Jemma, shouting at her, but Skye can't hear a word said, she only can heard Jemma's piercing screaming and cry for help toward Skye. And now Skye was useless as heck, she was paralyzed, she can only watch._

 _"Dammit!" Skye shouted, trying to gain the attention of the hooded figure. The hooded figure stopped beating Jemma for a while, but then he resumed again, now taking another device, sticking it to Jemma's chest. It was a sudden silence and Skye heard Jemma cried again, screaming on the top of her lungs, begging her torturer to stop. Skye can't do anything, she tried to move but still, she was trapped inside her paralyzed body. She screams when she heard Jemma screams, and oh god, the hooded figure was electrocuting Jemma. Jemma's body shook violently and then stopped, her body slumped weakly on the chair._

 _"For God's sake, please stop it! Torture me instead!" Skye called out to the hooded figure, as tears streaming down her eyes, she can't bear to see Jemma like this._

 _"Jemma come on, wake up! Stay with me, you can do this Jemma! I love you!" Skye shouted toward Jemma, hoping Jemma will wake up._

 _The hooded figure turned toward Skye and smiled at her, "I think it is too late for you to say those things toward her, I just needed to electrocute her one time with this 1,500 volt and her heart would stopped beating instantly and she will be gone, just like that,"._

 _"What the hell you psycho! Please just spare her, kill me instead!" Skye begged the hooded figure._

 _"Look how love could made you do this, you poor little thing," the hooded figure flashed his teeth toward Skye and he walked back to Jemma._

 _"Please, don't! I will kill you if you do that! You will fucking regret it!" Skye screamed at the hooded figure like crazy._

 _Then it happened, a flash of blue light crackled from the stick and onward to Jemma's chest. Jemma convulsed as she tried to take her last breath, then her head was hanging lifeless._

 _"NOOOOO! JEMMA!" Skye bellowed, her voices filled with pain and anger. "I swear to you I will kill you, you fucking coward! You psychotic asshole, I will end you!" Skye continued to scream at the hooded figure._

 _"Killing me wouldn't bring her back; you can't do anything about it. You're just incapable of protecting her," the hooded figure laughed madly at Skye._

 _Then everything went black._

"Hey! Wake up Skye!" May shook her body.

"What the hell happened?!" Skye looked around her; she was back at the warehouse. What the hell was that before?

"We don't know Skye, it seems like you're in a trance before with the red lights circling your head. Then we decided to shoot the target with the dendrotoxin gun, she is now secure, handcuffed on the back of our van.

"God, my head was throbbing, what the hell did she do to me?" Skye complained as she stands up and walked toward the van.

After May interrogated the target, Skye was informed that the target was capable of planting a vivid memory of the darkest and innermost fear of a person in their brain, making them think that it is real, and if it lasted much longer, Skye's brain will be fried by now. Lucky her, then. Also in that moment, she realized, that she was afraid to lose Jemma, afraid to failed at protecting her and not be able to tell her the truth about her feelings. Skye was a wreck, she knew what the woman did to her was just to mess with her head, but what if it was all true? Good god, she needed a drink first, or two, or more just to try to comprehend this. She was not brave enough to tell Jemma now, and it was very unreasonable to get scare over something that weren't real. Skye can't cope anymore, the images of Jemma dying were replayed all over in her head. She needed to make it go away.

"Hey Trip, let's go get some drinks!"

"You sure? You just get knocked out before,"

"A drink is what I really need right now, come on let's go!"

"Okay girl, as you wish," Trip said as the two walked to the bar.

 **What do you guys think? Please review okay! Thanks!**


	3. Third

**A/N: Hello guys, I know it's been a long time since I posted and I am so sorry. I just got the time to update now. School's are making me crazy and I did not even have any inspiration and also the time needed to make a new chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review okay it means a lot. And alsoo I'm kinda binge on watching Arrow. So... forgive mee? *puppy eyes*Anyhow I will be answering the reviews on the previous chapter:**

 ** _haytsun_** **: well yeah, I don't really know whether Skye is faking drunk or really drunk. Lol! Hope you love this chapter. Also always big thanks for you for waiting on my chapter patiently and also on being a faithful reader and reviewer! hugs and kisses!**

 ** _dahliadaria_** **: omg lol! Your comment about "A"! I laughed so hard :)) well, it's up to you, is it "A"? You can use your imagination as much as you want :p Yep, you just need to wait two more chapters for it ;) thankyou for waiting on the updates patiently and always reviewing it xoxo**

 ** _Spitfire303_** **: yes, ikr they are too adorable! :) hope you love this chapter**

 ** _Guest_** **: this chapter is for you then ;)**

 ** _ela40_** **: thankyou :) I hope you love this chapter.**

 **Okay now, without further ado..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own AoS. Borrowing characters only.**

Skye doesn't know how many shots she had taken; she just keeps downing her drink every time and then asks for more. She doesn't care how hard she will be drunk or how terrible the hangover must be by tomorrow morning. It is exactly 3 months after Jemma leaves the team. When Skye first found that Jemma was gone, her first instinct was to look for her, because she knew, Jemma didn't quit easily. Skye tried every way to contact Jemma, and also search for her whereabouts. She asked Coulson but he didn't seem to want to share information. Then she asked May, she got nothing also. Coulson told the team that Jemma was taking some time off. It's not fair. Why didn't Jemma say something to her? For the first one month Skye still had high hopes that Jemma will return. Every search of Jemma turned up in dead end and she will be back to square one. However Skye keeps trying and trying. Until one night she discovered that Jemma's profile was not in the S.H.I.E.L.D database anymore. Skye was frozen, her eyes was staring toward her laptop screen.

 _"She's gone, she abandoned us, she abandoned me,"_ Skye said to herself.

So Skye tried to move on, and she did what she was best at, shutting down people. She didn't talk as much as before to the members of the team, she spent most of her time in the gym or in her room. It was because everything in the Bus reminds her of Jemma and she can't bear it. She knows that Jemma will not come back, but it is still hard for her to get through her day without the biochemist. And she feels lonely, sure she had Trip and Fitz, but it was not the same. Trip and Fitz was like a very loving brother toward her. Trip knew that Skye was emotionally unstable, but he kept up with her, he cracked awful jokes that made Skye smiled a little. Even tough sometimes Skye snapped at Trip, Trip did not get mad at her for he understand what Skye feels; he was there for Skye, but still, it was not the same. And there was Fitz, he was still recovering but slowly he was starting to go back to his usual routine. Skye was helping Fitz on talking and also Skye had grown closer to Fitz. They both miss Jemma and they were also angry at Jemma, and after talking some times with Fitz, he found out about Skye's feeling toward Jemma. At first, Skye thought Fitz was going to be angry toward her, but Fitz just gives Skye a weak smile and said.

"I should've known, you know, I had no chance," Fitz said.

"What? What do you mean, you had no chance? I was the one who thought that I had zero chance with Jemma, because you guys were already like an old couple when I first arrived here," Skye raised her eyebrows.

"You don't realize anything, don't you, Skye? Jemma fancies you; it was the moment after she was infected by the Chitauri virus that I realized it," Fitz answered sadly.

"What? Realize what, Fitz?" Skye asked, her mouth agapes.

"Remember when she was trying to make the umm.. what's the word?" Fitz tried to find the word he wanted to say.

"Antidote? Cure? Vaccine?" Skye suggested.

"Uhm, yeah, antidote," Fitz snapped his fingers and continue, "Jemma was strong, she did not cried at all when I was with her, but then when you went down and looked at her through the glass, she saw you cried, and then she also cried,"

"Hey, it was a desperate time, doesn't mean she likes me, Fitz," Skye shake her head.

"No, Skye, I've known her since we were high school, we went through everything together, and I surely know when she likes someone," Fitz replied.

"I'm so sorry Fitz, I don't know what to say anymore," Skye said.

"Don't be, Skye, I know you like her too and I know you will do anything for her," Fitz took Skye's hand and smiled.

"Well, I hope to tell her, but it's too late," Skye told Fitz as she wiped her tears.

Sometimes staying too long in the lab with Fitz will remind her of Jemma. It was too painful, being in the lab, talking with Fitz, and sometimes she will ask Jemma's opinion. And that's when reality hits her, Jemma was not with them anymore, and it hurts Skye so much.

Skye tried to numb the pain, she pushes herself to train in the gym more, she hacked day and night, she did everything to forget the fact that Jemma was not there. Then she decided to drink in the bar, she walked to the bar and find Trip there. So she drinks with Trip, and by every gulp she takes, the more concern Trip was.

"Hey girl, can you please just stop first, you had been drinking those like water," Trip took the glass off of her hands.

"You don't get to tell me what I need to do Trip," Skye rolled her eyes.

"Skye, I'm serious. You need to stop, you are torturing yourselves. Do you wanna talk about it?" Trip said sternly but with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I don't know Trip, it's different without her, I was forcing myself to live through every day, and each day I wake, I hope it's the day she comes back," Skye confessed, " _if_ she comes back," she added.

"Do you know when you were shot, laying on the bed lifelessly, she never leave your side," Trip started, "she kept checking you and your vitals, and she hopes that you will wake up Skye, and you do, you're a fighter," he continued, "she did not give up on you, she always talked to you even though she knew you won't hear her. At first I thought you both go back ways, but when I ask her, she told me that you just knew each other and you both couldn't be more different. The way she cared about you, heck, I'm not even sure a person could care about someone she just had known like that. The way she looked at you and the way you looked at her, I saw it, girl. But none of you two make a move, we were already fed up by you and her dancing around each other," he ended.

"What?" Skye spoke, barely a whisper, she felt her blood had drained from her body, a shiver ran through her body, she was just too shocked to respond.

"Yea, she loves you and you love her. But you two girls can't see it when it's obvious. Well, you two are the brightest in each of your own expertise, but please can you get a sense of sharpness about the feelings you have for each other?" Trip joked as he rolled his eyes.

Skye's expression did not change, her face was still frozen, she was still processing all the information from Trip.

 _Jemma has feelings for me too? Then why doesn't she tell me sooner? And why the heck don't I realize it?_

More questions and realizations hit Skye like a train, hard in her heard and like like somebody stuck a knife to her heart. She can feel it, but when it gets out it will hurt more. She can't deal with it now, it just hurts too much. Jemma is still gone. So Skye just keeps drinking, drowning herself into alcohol once more.

After she went back into her room, everything was a blur, she remembered opening her laptop, then typing and sending something then she fall asleep.

The next morning, she woke up in front the screen of her laptop on her bed; her head pounded so hard like someone had hit her with a sledge hammer. Skye bets this hurts more. What the hell did she drink last night? She doesn't even remember what she did. She checked her mails and then pieces of things start coming back to her. She remembered she recorded something but she doesn't know what she does, maybe just her crazy singing time-after- drunk- party. She checked the video, and she saw herself on the video, talking to the camera. When she turned up the volume she froze.

 _In the video was Skye looking the laptop with sad, drowsy eyes, and then she starts speaking._

 _"Hey Simmons, it's me Skye. Well you probably already know cause you are watching me now right," Skye slurred. "Well, how you doin? I hope you are fine, if you'd ask me how I'm doing, I'm fine, really. Everyday went by perfectly, I woke up hoping to smell the aroma of the tea you like to brew in the morning, it reminds me of you, I walked up to the pantry, I look at the cupboard and see your Hulk mug, it reminds me of you, I ate my cereal and I remembered how you love to take a bite from mine, I past through the lab and see Fitz, it still reminds me of you. I tried to clear my head by working out, it stills remind me of how you tried hard to accompany me working out everyday, cause I know you don't like working out," Skye smiled, tears are starting to cloud her views."And the list still goes on, I can talk all day long about the things that remind me of you, or is it all night?" Skye scrunched her eyebrows confusedly as she laughed her own joke. Then her face turned serious as she tried to say something but she stopped and just stared at the screen. She sighed, "You know what Jemma, I hate you, I hate you for leaving, I hate you for abandoning me, I thought with you everything is constant. You promised me you won't leave me, but I shouldn't really believe that right? Do you want to know how hard for me to get through every day? Do you want to know how hard it is for me to support Fitz, helping him, without thinking about you? And there are still a lot of things that I want to be mad at you for but I can't. Then Fitz and Trip told me about your feelings, nope, about ours, how we don't realize it. I don't know Jem, do you feel the same? Cause I hope you did. I hope you.." Skye's head was nowhere to be seen and it turned out it hits the laptop's space key to stop the recording. End of the video._

"Holy fucking shit…" Skye said in disbelief, her eyes wide.

"God please tell me I don't send it, please, please, or else I am as good as dead," Skye speak to herself, while checking her Sent folder in her mail.

 **Sent 02.35 a.m. : Jemma Simmons**

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Skye you moron!" Skye berated herself. Then she realized that she was sending it into Jemma's S.H.I.E.L.D e-mails. It suddenly calmed her, because she knew that Jemma did not use that e-mail again since she was gone and all, every S.H.I.E.L.D. accounts or involvement an agent had will be erased when he or she was taking a break or resigned. Skye huffed gratefully and started her day as usual. Neither did she know Jemma Simmons was watching that video on the same time. Neither did she know Jemma Simmons still checked her old e-mail. Neither did she knew that Jemma was crying looking at her video, hearing her said all the things she want her to said, but Jemma realized, Skye looked distracted and she slurred when she talked. Jemma realized, Skye was drunk. It was another chance Jemma thought it was Skye's real feeling, but she knew Skye well enough to be sure that she was drunk.

 **Please reviews and follows! Appreciate it!**


	4. Fourth

**A/N: Hello you guyss! Firstly, I apologizes for the very long time to update this fic. I am really really sorry, I have been busy these past months and did not have any time to update. I hope you guys understand. Well, you guys could yell at me, I deserve it. Lol. Sorry to make you wait on the update. Also, this fic series is almost ending. I hope you guys are patient enough to follow till the end. Special thanks to** ** _dahliaMdaria_** **that keeps supporting me. Well, I hope you guys love this chapter. Have anyb of you guys watch AoS Season 3? I am not happy by Skye's name changing into Daisy, it feels weird. Skye suits her better, for me personally, she will always be Skye in my heart. Daisy is a great name, it is originated from one of the character of Marvel, but I like Skye wayyy better. It kinda disappoints me when I heard that the writers are changing the name. However, I still hope that there will still be a possibility for Skimmons. What do you guys think? Btw guys, I'm gonna answer some reviews:**

 _ **haytsun**_ **: Hey! Thankyou for waiting this long for my update *if you are still reading this fic* I am truly sorry for the long time for me to update this fic. Well, Skye does not know that Jemma is still checking her old e-mail. And Jemma did not want to discuss it with Skye because she knows that Skye is drunk. However, they will have a long talk soon *wink*. Hope you love this chapter :)**

 _ **Spitfire303**_ **: I have finished all three seasons of the Arrow now, it is so freaking good. OMG. Lol. Yes, thankyou for previous review. Sorry for the long wait for my update. Hope you like this :)**

 ** _dahliadaria_** **: Yes, Jemma is suppose to know that because she is a doctor. However, when it comes to Skye, Jemma is not as bright as her usual self. LOL. Hope you love this chapter :)**

 **Okay guys, happy reading. This one's for all of you who had followed my fic since the beginning! I love you guys!**

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Hunter, Bobbi, Mack, Fitz and Jemma are chanting toward Skye. Skye gulps her drink more and more until she finished it. She put her glasses on the table and everyone cheers loudly.

"Stop it you guys, this is not a big deal," Skye chuckles while her visions start to spin.

"Let's go for another round, shall we?" Fitz announced as he walks to the mini bar.

"Yeah let's go for it mates!" Hunter shouts over excitingly.

"Boys and their alcohol," Bobbi shakes her head and smiles at Jemma. Jemma smiles back and turns her head toward Skye.

Everything had been so different since Jemma came back from Hydra. The first time she reaches SHIELD base, the first person she wanted to see was Skye. Not Fitz, not Coulson and not May. She was afraid to death that her cover will be blown. Thanks to Agent Morse, she could escape Hydra's base safely. Jemma expected Skye to envelope her in a warm hug and smiles at her, whispering to her that Skye is glad that she comes back safely. But it is just a hope that Jemma keeps inside her heart. She was fascinated by Agent Morse, her ability on undercover was superb and she was fierce on fighting. Agent Morse also understands some things about biology and aliens because she was also interested in those things. The flight home was brief, but felt with gratefulness that Jemma can't explain.

When Jemma entered the base, she does not see Skye, she looked for Skye instead she met Fitz. At first things with Fitz was kind of awkward, but they slowly got back into their normal pace. She helps Fitz heal and also starting to work on the findings she got from Hydra. Jemma did not see Skye until it was her second day on the base. When she first saw Skye, she was overjoyed, and the feelings she had for Skye she thought was gone came back to her. Skye was so bloody gorgeous, standing in front of Jemma in her combat suit, she changes her hairstyle, and Jemma also can noticed that she has been working out a lot with May. Jemma had a lot of things to say to Skye, a lot of things she wanted to explain and a lot of things she wanted to confess.

The first word she said when she met Skye was: "Oh, hey Skye,"

Jemma could not read Skye's expression, she just looked at Skye's eyes and hoping Skye will embrace her. But Skye don't. She just stood still in front of Jemma .

"Simmons, nice to meet you," Skye smiles politely and nodded at Jemma then she walked past by Jemma.

What is wrong with Skye? Why is she so cold toward me? What is happening? Many questions rushed through Jemma's mind. It is weird of Skye to act like that. Jemma decided to go to the lab to clear her mind. There she found Fitz, tinkering with his techs, his eyebrows was scrunched and his hands are tapping the desk.

"Trying to figure out something?" she asked

"Oh, Jemma, you startled me," Fitz jumped a little on his seat.

"What are you working on?" Jemma questioned.

"This is a new, ah, what's the word for it," Fitz scratched his head, "um, new techs, for Skye, Hunter and Trip,"

"Wow, are they a team now?"

"Kind of, for the amount of field agents are low right now,"

"Well, how's their team doing? They do a lot of success on their missions' right?"

"Yes, Skye is doing very well; she is training with May day and night. Sometimes I see her here, in the lab, just sitting at the chair, staring into the spaces,"

"What, no, I'm asking about the team, not Skye,"

"I know it already Jemma, it's okay, and I'm okay with it too, I totally support the both of you," Fitz smiled.

"H-how did y-you know?" Jemma stuttered as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I've known since a long time a go, but I keep hoping for you," he answered as he smiled, "but, I've come to realize that you deserve Skye and so does she."

"No, she did not, I am not good enough for her," Jemma sighed heavily, "she probably hate me for leaving her."

"No, she did not Jemma, well, she is angry maybe, but it will pass, you don't know how miserable she is when you were gone. I can see that it is hurting her so much, more than it hurts me." Fitz explained.

"Well, I don't know that, she just walked past me before and she did not asked me about things or how I am." Jemma 's voice started to crack.

Fitz pulled her closer and hugged her sideways, "Hey, Jemma, just give her time alright? She's been through a lot and so do you. And you know Skye had some issues on people leaving right? Please just understand her, because believe me or not, she is torn up when she found out you were gone. And she stood up to May just because she wanted to prevent Raina from exposing your cover."

"Yeah, I know, I should think about her feelings. Thank you, Fitz. Wow, you two had gotten closer since I was gone, don't you?"

"We had one thing we miss in common and we also need each other, so yeah.." Fitz mumbled.

After that conversation with Fitz, Jemma tried to give Skye distance and day by day they were getting better. However, Jemma still can't quite get to Skye; they were not like before Jemma was gone to Hydra. Every time she brought up the question about Skye's condition or feeling, Skye shuts her down and leave. And now, the team are relaxing after a mission, all of them had decided to play truth or dare. They are being truly silly right now, even May and Coulson joined them. Well, Jemma did not want to think about Skye. She just wants to have fun. Jemma watches Skye got crazy dares and she got a dare from Hunter to finish one bottle of beer in one gulp. The more they play, the crazier the dares will be.

"Jemmaa! Love!" a half-drunk Hunter hold her hand, "which one are you choosing, truth or dare, m'lady?"

"What? It's my turn?" Jemma scrunched her nose.

"Oh yes it is, don't try to avoid it Jemmah!" Fitz slurred.

"Okay, okay, I choose dare!" Jemma answered.

"Interesting, a dare," Hunter , "what should we give Miss Goody-Two-Shoes here?"

"Well, I've got one," Mack said, his voice boomed, "make-out for 10 seconds with the person closest to you on the Bus."

"What? Is this high-school? What's wrong with you guys?" Jemma rolled her eyes.

"Well, a dare is a dare, Dr. Jemma Simmons," Bobbi winks at her, while nudging Jemma on the shoulder.

"Uhm,okay, here I go," Jemma voice falters a little bit, "by the way, it's just a game right, there will be no repercussions for what will I do now?"

"Don't worry, love, I am certain we will forget all this in the morning," Hunter chuckled silently.

Jemma sighed heavily, and first, she finished her beer, maybe alcohol will help her.

She walked across the room, and she takes Skye's face, and before she kissed her, Jemma whispered, "Sorry if this crossed any boundaries," . Jemma kisses Skye on the neck, not on the lips, she sucks Skye's neck, oh how sweet it tastes. She feels Skye's pulse and sucks on it lightly, then her lips goes to Skye's cheek and to the corner of Skye's mouth and when she was about to brush her lips against Skye's, Bobbi's voice shatters the moment.

"All right, 10 seconds are up, go back to your place, Jemma" said Bobbi while giggling with Fitz and Hunter.

Skye just blushed in her place, her eyes looks upon Jemma, and their eyes locked. Skye gives a sheepish smile toward Jemma and Jemma just nodded embarrassedly.

"I sense you girls want more of this," Mack smirks toward both Jemma and Skye.

"Should we extend the dare, Dr. Simmons?" Hunter says mockingly to Jemma.

"Shush, you guys, no more of it, let's move on" Jemma's face becomes red, remembering the kiss.

"By the way, didn't I say make out before, not just teasing?" Mack asks Jemma, raising his eyebrows.

Jemma pretends not to hear Mack and opens another bottle of beer while offering it to Skye.

"Here," Jemma hands the beer to Skye.

"Thanks Simmons," Skye thanks her.

"I'm sorry about before, Skye," Jemma apologizes.

"No worries, it does not mean anything right?" Skye answers.

"It's just a game," Jemma drinks her beer more.

"Right," Skye forces a smile. Something changed in her face, her smile looks forced and Skye just looks weird. However, Jemma just ignores it and carry on with the game.

The game continues with a variety of hilarious dare and also surprising truth, they get fun and know more about each other. Jemma discovers that Skye is afraid of butterflies, then Hunter gives a lap dance to Bobbi, then Fitz pretending to be a baby to Mack, it was all so funny. Then it's Skye's turn again, and this time she chooses truth.

"So, Skye, truth, this is interesting. We'll just go with a good old-fashioned one okay," Hunter babbles, "what is your greatest fear?"

"Aside from butterflies of course," Mack adds.

Skye's eyes linger on Jemma's for a while and she starts speaking. "My greatest fear is falling in love with somebody," then she lowers her head, "I-I've been afraid of the idea of getting attach to a person, I wanted to be with that person, but I know in the end they will leave me. No one stay, in the end they always leave,"

Everybody is speechless, no one say anything. Fitz starts fiddling with his cardigan; Mack is looking at his fingers, Hunter is staring at Skye, Bobbi is nudging Hunter to start talking again. And Jemma, she just stares into Skye's eyes, she wanted to say that she will never leave Skye, no matter what.

"Oh well, Skye, it does not have to be like that," Bobbi says as she put her arms around Skye.

"Just forget it, " Skye answers as she smiles, "I am not trying to make you guys pity me okay, this is not suppose to be melancholic, let's just continue!" Skye exclaims, raising her glass.

"Yeaa! Let's go!" Bobbi cheers awkwardly while she is eye-contacting the others to change the mood.

And the game keeps on going until about 1.30 a.m., Fitz is the first one to be knock out from the drinks, then Mack follows, Bobbi excuses herself to her room with a flirty smile to Hunter, and Hunter hangs out a while for only five minutes and he excuse himself too, saying he needed to 'rest'. It leaves only Jemma and Skye on the table.

"So, do you want to continue?" Skye asks Jemma.

"I'm up for it if you are, Skye" Jemma answers as she winks toward Skye. _What? She winks? Oh God, the alcohol is affecting her._

"Okay, let's just move to my room, it's more comfortable than here, " Skye offers her hand to Jemma as she stands up.

"W-what? Your room?" Jemma blushes.

"Yes, Dr. Simmons," Skye pulls Jemma's hand and as she pulls Jemma up, Jemma's feet stumbled upon the couch and she almost fell. Skye stops Jemma from falling, Skye's hand on Jemma's waist and their faces are inches apart.

"Uh, thank you, let's go to your room, shall we?" Jemma frees herself from Skye's hand as she felt that her cheeks are burning up.

At Skye's room, they both end up on Skye's bed, leaning on the walls, side by side.

"Okay, your turn Jemma,"

"Dare,"

"I…dare you to finish your previous dare to me before,"

"What?"

"If you said that's just a dare you don't need to be freak out, Jemma,"

"Well, it is, but the game was over,"

"No, it does not, why won't you kiss me Jemma? Do you not like me?"

"I, I do, Skye,"

"And what's the problem? I like you Jemma, I do, since the first time I step my feet on this bus,"

"I like you too Skye, but why do you ask me now?"

"I don't know, maybe that dare before just makes me braver, you know what, first time you came back here from Hydra, I was angry but I felt the deep urge to see you, make sure you were safe, but I see that Agent Morse had put you in her best care,"

"W-what? No, it's not like that, I am just so relieved that she was there to save me, we are just friends,"

"Oh yeah? Well, so what am I to you?"

"Now..is not really the time Skye, you're drunk"

"No, Jemma, I. AM. NOT." Skye accentuates her statement. Jemma knows it very well that Skye is drunk and she can't fall to the same mistake again. She does not want to feel that her hopes had just been restored about Skye. This is the longest time the only two of them had been together in one place ever since Jemma came back. The rest of the time Skye was always gone, or Jemma was busy in the lab. And every time Jemma tried to reach Skye, Skye always made up excuses to just avoid Jemma. Now, Skye is there with her, telling her she loves Jemma, but it does not felt right. Jemma knows it very well that Skye is drunk. She does not understand why Skye always told her she loves Jemma or she likes Jemma whenever Skye is drunk. It hurts Jemma more, because she remembers, and Skye won't.

" I can't Skye, go to sleep, we will talk in the morning, if you remember this" Jemma says as she leaves Skye's room swiftly, leaving no chance to Skye to catch up with her.

Jemma closes her room, she sighs, her head is heavy and her heart is hurting. She loves Skye, so much, more than she could ever imagine. However, she does not know what she is to Skye and she does not understand why she always end up with drunk Skye that is playing with her feelings. So Jemma started to cry, for her feelings toward Skye, for her building anxiety that had been there since she went back from Hydra, she cries for what happened and for all the fears and deaths she had been through to make it to this point. She hopes that tomorrow will be a better day, she hopes that Skye could soon talk to her like old times again, she only hopes for Skye as she drifted into her sleep.

 **What do you guys think? Please R &R! Thanks! xoxo**


	5. Fifth

**A/N: Hey guys! Firstly I wanted to apologize to you all for having such a long time before the update. I just finished my finals and just got the time and inspiration to finish the final chapter of this fic. I hope you guys like it! Please don't hate me, okay? Lol. Btw I am replying to the reviews from the previous chapter:**

 ** _I Just Won A Free Toaster Oven_** **: Yep, here is the talk. Hope you like it. Sorry for the long wait btw!**

 ** _haytsun_** **: Hey there my faithful reader! :) Sadly, I haven't watched S3 AoS. But many people said that there are barely any Skimmons scene :(**

 ** _Spitfire303_** **: Let's see, will Skye remembers? Yep, I really like Arrow S4 and The Flash also.**

 ** _julsia123_** **: Thank you for your support on this story. Hope you like this final chapter :)**

 ** _dahliaMdaria_** **: Haha yeah. It would be awkward if Jemma did that lol btw I am so sorry for not replying your PM, I will reply tomorrow, right now I need to sleep hahaha hope you love this chapter :)**

 **Okay guys, here is the final chapter of this fic, enjoy!**

"Duck!" Coulson shouts toward the team as a loud explosion goes boom into the room.

"Whew! That was close, AC!" Skye cocks her gun as she hides behind a pillar.

"Let's move! We don't have all day long to just stay here!" May's voice startles Skye through the comms.

"Geez, it's early in the morning but it's loud already," Hunter grunts as he moves forward.

"I heard that Hunter," May responds.

The team moves swiftly, putting down those who are standing in their way. Their mission is to infiltrate a deal that has been happening between Hydra and foreign buyers. An intel was received the previous day that the deal will be held on a warehouse near the pier. It was only a meter away to the warehouse and the mission will be done. Skye and Bobbi runs to the back exit while May and Coulson ambushes from the front entrance. Hunter and Trip will be standing by outside of the warehouse. The team breaks into the warehouse and they found nothing. Not a thing. The warehouse is all empty, no signs of life in it.

"Goddamn it!" Coulson curses as he checks for any evidence.

"Hey, look! There's something on the chair!" Skye points to the laptop on the chair.

Skye opens the laptop and type furiously into it, "I've got an encrypted file here guys, keep looking for other evidences in this room,"

The encrypted file is open in a matter of seconds and it shows a live footage of a room.

"I've seen that room before, doesn't is look like the—" Bobbi says.

"That's the basement in the HQ right!" Hunter exclaims.

The next thing Skye sees on the live feed makes her panic, in the feed is Jemma and there is a man walking with his back turned against the camera. However, without the man showing his face Skye knows who he is. It is Ward, and he is one room with Simmons, and specifically taking Simmons as his hostage.

"Hello, Skye. I know you are watching this. I hope we can have a bargain; we can help each other, just like the old times. What do you say? " Ward says to the camera.

" If you agree then you can come here and we can discuss this, if you disagree, you know what will happen to Dr. Simmons here," Ward grins evilly as he approaches Jemma.

"Don't you fucking dare touch her!" Skye shouts toward the screen, knowing that Ward won't be able to hear her, but still she is scared. It is because of her that Jemma is taken as a hostage, it is because of her carelessness on following a lead that the team is here with her instead in HQ.

"Come on Skye, let's go," Bobbi says, grabbing Skye's arm. Hunter, Coulson and Mack walked outside and enter the Quinjet.

"I'm sorry," Skye apologizes with a low voice toward her team.

"It's not your fault Skye, all of us don't know we are walking into a trap set by Ward," Mack assures Skye.

"No, no, I should've seen something's off in the lead that I followed, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Skye apologizes again, over and over.

"Skye, please you don't need to apologize, this is also our fault, come on, let's just set a plan against Ward okay?" Coulson squeezes her shoulder.

Skye buries her head in her arm, thinking how stupid she is, to let Jemma and Fitz on HQ alone without any protection. She does not know how will she handle it if something happened to Jemma. In her heart Skye keeps hoping that anything will not happen to Jemma and it is up to her now to save Jemma. She knows that Ward is trying to get to her through Jemma, and he is right. Jemma is her weakness. And she just realizes this now. Skye cares about Jemma too much, she loves Jemma so much, more than her own life.

May put the jet up to her full speed and the team arrive in the HQ. Skye directly run toward the basement. There was Ward, standing beside Jemma that is tied on the chair.

"Jemma! Are you okay?" Skye approaches Jemma.

"Yes, I'm okay, Skye, please don't give what he wants to him," Jemma says.

"What do you want?" Skye turns to Ward.

"What I want is you off of my back, I know that you had been tracking the illegal businesses and trades Hydra had for 5 months now," he smirks.

"Okay, okay," Skye agrees.

"Do you think it will be that easy? No way, Skye, you know me," Ward clicks his tounge.

"Cut off the bullshit and just tell me what you want," Skye answers coldly.

"No need to be so rude Skye, we are partners right?" Ward moves to Jemma and circles his hand to Jemma's neck.

"Don't touch her," Skye growls.

"What? I can't quite hear it," Ward touches Jemma's cheek.

"DON'T. TOUCH. HER." Skye accentuates each word with all of her rage.

She feels her rage surging from her stomach and she is ready to kill Ward right there when she is ready to knock Ward out, she notices something from under Jemma's chair. There is a beeping sound and she hopes it's not what she thinks. Unfortunately, her guess is right. There is a bomb, under Jemma's chair and Ward is holding a dead man's switch. Skye freezes in her place, her rage brewing and she clenches her jaw tightly.

"Ooh, I see you had notices my little surprise, you don't think I was just gonna go that easy right?" Ward shrugs his shoulders as he shows the bomb's switch.

"Please, just don't hurt Jemma, what do you want more Ward?" Skye now begs Ward.

"Come with me, you will be a great asset to Hydra," Ward states.

"What?" Skye asks.

"Come with me, it's not like this is the first time you agree to come with me right?" Ward answers her.

"Fine, if it meant you will let Jemma go I will come with you," Skye agrees.

"No, Skye, you don't have to do that!" Jemma shouts.

"It's okay Jems, I will go with Ward," Skye looks at Jemma and smiles.

"See, it was not that hard isn't it? I know that using Simmons will work on you," Ward snickers as he unties Jemma.

"Please Skye, please, don't do this" Jemma looks at Skye's eyes her lips trembled.

"No Jemma, now just go, you need to go away from this psycho," Skye commands her as she stares at Ward with hatred.

"Skye..I-" Jemma stutters.

"Ooh, so sentimental are we? Let's just go Skye," Ward grabs Skye by her arm and press his gun toward Skye's back so she won't do any sudden movements.

"You son of a—" Skye hisses.

"Easy there, easy," Ward pushes Skye to move and uses her as a shield to get out from the HQ.

As they are halfway on exiting the HQ, Skye felt that no one longer held her at a gunpoint, and that's right, Ward had collapse behind her. He is fully knocked out. Turns out, Coulson fires the ICER to paralyze Ward.

"Nice shot, AC!" Skye exclaims in relieve. "And thankyou guys for having my back, I am so sorry for my mistake today,"

"You don't need to say sorry, Skye, how about you just treat us drinks rather than saying sorry?" Hunter chimes in.

"Let's go, we all need a drink after this long day right? Come on then! Drink's on me guys!" Skye shouts as she hugs her team one by one.

May landed the plane on Miami just so they could go to a bar; they needed something special once in a while so they decided to go to the famous bar in Miami called "The Hub". The bar is cozy and beautifully designed, plus they have the most complete drinks collection in the world and a lot of professional bartenders work there. The bar is not too crowded and the team starts to drink shots.

Actually Skye needed this drink just to take her minds off of Jemma. She contemplates on what happens today, and her feelings for Jemma could compromise other missions sooner or later. So she needs to find a way to forget Jemma, but no matter how hard she try, Jemma keeps coming back to her mind. Not only just because of these things, Skye is also afraid that Jemma would get hurt again because of her. She could be exploited as one of Skye's weakness and it can not happen. What happened today was already Skye's fault and it does not need to happen again. Just as Skye is taking her third shot of gin, a hand clutches her arm, stopping her from drinking. It is Jemma's.

"Oh hey,"

"We need to talk Skye,"

"I am truly sorry for what happened today Simmons,"

"No, it's not your fault. Please, stop drinking,"

"Why do you care? It's not like we have to wake up early tomorrow,"

"I need to clarify something with you,"

"Clarify what?"

"About what happened before, with Ward,"

"I said I am sorry okay, I did not meant to make you his hostage, Simmons,"

"Don't you understand when I said stop drinking?"

"Why is it so important for me to stop drinking?!"

Skye lefts Jemma on the bar alone, she decides to go to the restroom to clear her mind. God, why did she snap at Jemma like that, and what does Jemma means when she wanted to talk about earlier? Skye can't stand this, she wants to tell Jemma what she feels but she can't afford to lose Jemma. Okay, she doesn't care anymore, she will talk to Jemma. Skye decides to calm her nerves with one glass of Long Island Tea. Then she decides to look for Jemma but she is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, do you see Simmons?" Skye asks Fitz.

"I think she went to her room," Fitz answers.

"Room? You are drunk, Fitz, we are in a bar, not in a hotel," Skye chuckles.

"No, I am serious, just before May told us that we are gonna spend a night here, and we will be staying in the hotel just next to this bar," Fitz explains.

"Ooh, I get it now, okay I will be going to the hotel okay, tell everyone that," Skye walks out the door but she remembers something, "wait… here's my credit card, I promised you guys it's my treat right, so have fun!"

Skye walks out of the bar and enters the hotel, after asking the receptionist her room key, she decides to just directly go and talk to Jemma. She knocks at Jemma's door and find Jemma open the door with red-eyes.

"Simmons, are you okay?" Skye asks. Before Jemma could answer, Jemma had closed the door first. However, Skye is fast, she holds the door, not letting Jemma shut her down.

"Hold up, Simmons, let's talk, you said you wanna talk right?" Skye says as she stops the door from being closed.

"Go away, Skye, you're drunk," Jemma rejects her.

"No, I am not Jemma, please, just let me come in," Skye pleads.

"Okay," Jemma opens the door for her and turns her back on Skye.

"What's wrong, Jemma, you know you can tell me right?" Skye puts her hand on Jemma's shoulder.

"I don't know Skye, I don't know," Jemma starts to sob.

"Hey, is it because of what happened earlier? I am so sorry and also for when I snapped at you in the bar, I didn't mean it you know," Skye apologizes softly.

"Yeah well, drunk people always said and did things they didn't mean, I understand," Jemma answers, her tone a little bit sarcastic.

"I am not drunk, Jemma, I really am not, and why did you say that?" Skye questions Jemma.

"Well, at least, not today Skye, you don't remember anything did you?" Jemma asks as she sniffles.

"Remember what?" Skye did not have any clue on what Jemma is talking about.

"Don't you know that when you're drunk you always make me confused, make me feel things I am not suppose to feel but I don't even know whether it is true or not? I still remember each time, Skye, and yet, it is only a stupid thing for you. Remember Ibiza, probably last year? Where you got so drunk and you said you were jealous because I have fun with a guy in the club? Then, you said you love me, hell, it seems so real but I am positive in that moment you were drunk. Next, that drunken video you sent me when I was undercover at HYDRA. You know, I almost wanted to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D and just abandon the mission the time I saw you, but I kept reminding myself that you were drunk and I know that it was impossible for you to feel that way. And I've had it on the time we do the truth or dare. You don't even remember any single thing you said to me right? You are always so caring toward me, and it makes me think of it as something more, and with what happened today, I just don't understand Skye. Who am I to you? I keep wanting on believing what you said, but you were always drunk and it helps me to believe that I should not keep hoping that I meant something to you," Jemma exhales after she lets out what's on her chest.

Skye is surprise, Jemma caught her off of her guard. Skye still remembers most of the cause of to why she drink, but she did not remember what she says to Jemma, and she is very stupid in doing that. She was too overwhelmed to talk.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Jemma apologizes, "just pretend it never happened, forget what I told you, it's not like you remember what you said to me," she continues bitterly.

Without any further explanation needed, Skye places her arm around Jemma's neck and hugged her from behind.

"Skye, what are you—" Jemma is startled.

"Shh… First, I was jealous, yes I admitted it, when I saw you with that guy it just ticks me off so much but I am not even brave enough to say it to you. Then, when I said I love you, it was real then, just as real as it is now. I really love you but I am just a coward that is only brave only by the help of alcohol and I am not proud of it, Jemma. Don't you know that I was really devastated back then when I found out you were on HYDRA? I thought you abandon me for good; you did not care about the team and me. Trip even said to me that we were just dancing with each other, and everybody had known it but won't say anything. Lastly, the truth or dare, I remember Jemma, I know what am I saying that time, even though I am drunk, it is my expression of what I couldn't say when I was sober. I am sorry for being a coward all this time, I am sorry for not telling you that I love you Jemma and you mean the world to me. More than the world, and today, I couldn't be more worried. Ward had me then, he knew you are my weakness and he used it. I am willing to go through everything for you Jemma, as long as you are safe. But then I realize that these things could compromise missions and also this could hurt you, today was an example. So I can't risk you Jems, you are too important for me," Skye whispers the word to Jemma and every words she said was true and sincere, she wanted Jemma to know that she really does love her.

"And I said those things when I was drunk because I was too afraid of saying it sober Jems, drunk people tend to say things that they are not brave enough to say when they are sober, it's not because it's a mistake, loving you is never a mistake, Jemma Simmons, and I hope you will forgive me for being such a drunken girl that confuses you," Skye continues as she cups Jemma's cheek and leans in to kiss her.

Jemma is crying by then and she hugs Skye tightly, not wanting to let go, she says, "The guy at the club is not a random guy, he is my cousin Skye, and he try to prove to me that you will be jealous if you see a guy hitting on me, on that moment I did not believe him," then Jemma kisses Skye again. Their lips are perfect for each other and Jemma just wanted to stay that way forever.

"Oh well," Skye blushes, "tell me sorry to your cousin for hating on him in that club," Skye laughs as she holds Jemma in her arm.

"You could tell him yourself when we attend Christmas dinner okay?" Jemma tells Skye.  
"What? Christmas dinner? Does that mean we are dating or what now?" Skye raises her eyebrow.

"Yes, Christmas dinner, and yes we are dating, uhm, if you wanted to, I don't insist, uhm, I'm sorry—I just, no—I," Jemma rambles at her own statement and decides to stop because she embarrassed herself enough.

Skye laughs loudly and kiss Jemma's forehead, "Of course, I wanted to date you, from the moment I saw you, I love you Jemma Simmons, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Skye, of course," Jemma nods her head as she hugs Skye again.

"Sober or drunk, it is always you, Jemma Simmons," Skye kisses Jemma's cheek and wraps her body against her girlfriend as they both drift off into their sleep.

 **What do you think guys? Please reviews and favs. Thanks!**


End file.
